22 July 1995 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1995-07-22 ; Comments *Start of show: "Well, hi there! You're looking good! It's John Peel's Music On BFBS, loads of requests and amusing novelties in this programme, so don't go away. To start..." Sessions *None Tracklisting *''news'' *Strip Kings: 'Backlash (7")' (Redline Recordings) *Vibena: 'Vibes For '95 (Vibena Remix) (12")' (Universal) *Lung Leg: 'Edith Massey (7"-Shagg The Tiger)' (Piao!) *Nectarine No. 9: 'Curdled Fragments (CD-Saint Jack)' (Postcard) *Hooton 3 Car: 'Danny (7")' (Rumblestrip) :(JP: 'I think that is such a great record, and I seem to be alone in thinking so.') *Goldtones: 'Gutterball (Compilation LP-Super Rock Instrumentals From The Past)' (White Label) *Armagideon: 'Positive Force (CD-Ease The Tension)' (Armagideon Sounds) *Zero: 'Tom Top (7")' (Silence) *Zerra I: 'The West's Awake (7")' (Second Vision) *B-Jam: 'Gunshot Me Head (12")' (No Smoking) *Duane Eddy: 'Caravan (pts 1 & 2) (7")' (Parlophone) *Loop Guru: 'Skin (12"-Possible Futures - Fourplay)' (North South) *Esquivel: 'All Of Me (LP-Music From A Sparkling Planet)' (Bar/None) *Dub Narcotic Sound System: 'The Beat From 20000 Fathoms (12"-Industrial Breakdown)' (Soul Static Sound) *''news'' *Dancing French Liberals Of '48: 'Powerline (CD-Powerline)' (Revenge) *Locust: 'I Believe In A Love I May Never Know (2xLP-Truth Is Born Of Arguments)' (Apollo) *Shig & Buzz: 'Fog City (CD-Double Diamonds)' (Mai Tai) *Out: 'Who Is Innocent? (7")' (Rabid) *Hole: 'Old Age (CDS-Violet)' (Geffen) *Orchestre Baya Baya: 'Bumba 1 (7")' (African) *J Church: 'Lama Temple (2x7")' (Damaged Goods) *Lemon D: 'Feel It (12")' (Conqueror) *Bomboras: 'Drag Strip Tease (split 7" with Lord Hunt And His Missing Finks-A Fight To The Death On Seven Inches Of Vinyl!)' (Screaming Apple) :(JP: 'I've always...ever since he started with Buffalo Springfield admired what Neil Young does. Not everything, I mean he makes the occasional poor LP, as far as I'm concerned, and may even make two in a row, but then he'll come back with a third one and do something that's really outstanding. On the other hand, I've never thought anything at all about...what are they called? Oh no, this is really embarrassing..it's extraordinary: this is the sort of thing that happens to you as you drift into senility. What I'll do is play you the record that I was gonna play you and...what are they called? Self-important pub rock people...anyway, the people that he works with on this new LP...what are they called, those people?') *Neil Young: 'Throw Your Hatred Down (2xLP-Mirror Ball)' (Reprise) :(JP: 'Pearl Jam, of course, that's the name I was trying to remember. Amazing how these things just die in your head...pub rock ordinaire, frankly, in their own right I think, but sounding OK on this LP.') *Advantage: 'Avalanche (12" EP)' *Wah! Heat: 'Better Scream (7")' (Inevitable) :(JP: 'One of the great pop voices: there should be statues to the man Wylie all over the country.') *Mose Fan Fan & Somo Somo: 'Mamita (CD-Hello Hello)' (Stern's Music) File ;Name *Dat_088_JP_BFBS- ;Length *03:56:21 (00:02:06 to 01:59:05) ;Other *Many thanks to Max-dat. ;Available *Mooo Category:1995 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:BFBS Category:Max-dat Tapes